fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Universal Century Crusades
Super Universal Century Crusades is a action video game developed by From Software and published by Banpresto and Namco-Bandai. It was released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii and Nintendo 3DS in April 11, 2011. Characters Bones Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (NEW) *Renton Thurston *Eureka Cartoon Network Chowder *Chowder Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh One Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Flapjack The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Samurai Jack *Jack Nickelodeon Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fanboy *Chum Chum The Ren and Stimpy Show *Ren Hoek *Stimpy *Powdered Toast Man SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star T.U.F.F. Puppy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell Production Reed VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire (NEW) *Baba Lamunade Studio Nue Macross Frontier *Alto Saotome Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Sho Zama Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Daba Myroad Metal Armor Dragonar *Kaine Wakaba *Tapp Oceano *Light Newman Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga Wings of Rean *Asap Suzuki Xebec Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness *Akito Tenkawa Cast Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka Cartoon Network Cast *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Ben Diskin - Numbuh One *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Nicky Jones - Chowder *Sean Marquette - Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Tara Strong - Bubbles Nickelodeon Cast *Eric Bauza - Stimpy *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Chris Edgerly - Ren Höek *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *David Hornsby - Fanboy *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary Owens - Powdered Toast Man *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy Production Reed Cast *Takeshi Kusao - Baba Lamunade Studio Nue Cast *Yuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome Sunrise Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Jun Fukuyama - Asap Suzuki *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Jay Hickman - Sho Zama *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Yuri Lowenthal - Suzaku Kururugi *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Tapp Oceano *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Brad Swaile - Setsuna F. Seiei *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan Xebec Cast *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa Japanese Cast *Yukiko Ariga - Kitty Katswell *Kaori Asoh - Blossom *Jun Fukuyama - Asap Suzuki, Lelouch vi Britannia *Takeda Hana - Chowder *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Yukiko Ikeda - Buttercup *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Hiroshi Ishiwa - Dudley Puppy *Jun Isomaru - Stimpy *Ayumi Kida - Dexter *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Takeshi Kusao - Baba Lamunade *Taiki Matsuno - SpongeBob SquarePants *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei *Shigeru Nakahara - Sho Zama *Yuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome *Yuuka Nanri - Bubbles *Kaori Nazuka - Eureka *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Tapp Oceano *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Takahiro Sakurai - Suzaku Kururugi *Yuko Sanpei - Renton Thurston *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Noriaki Sugiyama - Bloo *Masakazu Suzuki - Numbuh One *Ikuko Tani - Patrick Star *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Makoto Tsumura - Mac *Yuji Ueda - Akito Tenkawa *Isao Yamagishi - Ren Hoek Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games